1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a multilayer interconnection structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device has a multilayer interconnection structure on a semiconductor substrate.
Al (aluminum) is widely employed as the material for wires. In a multilayer interconnection structure employing Al as the material for wires, interlayer dielectric films having planar surfaces and wires arranged on the planar surfaces of the interlayer dielectric films are alternately stacked. A passivation film made of SiN (silicon nitride) is formed on the uppermost interlayer dielectric film, and the wire (the uppermost wire) arranged on the interlayer dielectric film is covered with the passivation film.